A friend's support
by smokescreen's gal213
Summary: Zoey, a girl whose father gets "rough" with her, meets optimus. How will she cope with all this junk she keeps hearing about
1. Chapter 1

Cousin's support

Ok I restarted cousin's support because I thought it would be best that I do... hope you like this new version of that story...

Chapter 1

Zoey's POV

"Zoey... where are you, stupid girl." My father shouted. "I'm coming." I shouted back, grabbed my backpack and coat and ran down the stairs and passed by mom's photo. I miss her; she died in a gang war. While looking at that picture, father grabbed me and threw me outside in the snow. "Get your ass to school before I get it there for you!" he shouted as he threw one of his throwing knives at me. It cut my leg. I grabbed my bandages in my bag and wrapped my cut. then I got up and ran to the bus stop. I then notice that my phone went off. I picked it up. "Hello?" I said. "Hi Zoey, are you coming to school today? You're late." Said a voice. "I'm coming raf... dad... had me do some stuff on the farm. Don't worry about me, I'll be there soon... can you have jack pick me up?" I asked him. "Jack won't be happy about that, but okay. See you at school." I put my phone away. Jack came by an hour later... thirty minutes before school. "Why do I have to pick you every time you miss the bus?" he said irritable. "Cause that's what best friends do." I said as I got on his motorcycle. When we got to school, we did get in trouble, but still went to class. When math was done and we were heading to English, I noticed to jack's motorcycle was not in the parking lot. "Uh... jack, your motorcycle is gone!" he looked at me. "I-I –thanks for telling me, Zoey." He said and walked off. "hey zoe, how are you?' miko came up and hugged me. "Did you notice that jack isn't telling me anything?" I asked her. She looked at me in a confusing way. "What do you mean?" she asked me. "I'm meant like... did jack know his motorcycle is missing?" miko's jaw dropped. "Okay-uhhh-be right back." And she ran off too. "What's going on?" I said as I followed them and heard something I didn't think was possible...jack lied to me


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack's POV

This is bad. Zoey is catching on what's going on and it's not good. Miko joined me, told me the same thing. "I know miko... but we have to wait for optimus's word to tell her." I said as I saw a figure come out of the shadows of the corner. "Who's optimus?" a familiar said. "Zoey... how much did you hear?" I asked as guilt filled me. "As much as I wanted to hear... YOU LIER!" she said as she pushed me. "Look... I was trying to..." "SHUT. UP. JACKSON. DARBY." She shouted. "I thought you were my friend... looks like I was wrong... like I always am." I looked at her. "What do you mean?" She chuckled. "You still haven't figured out yet... like no one has..." she said silently. "What are you talking about?" I asked. I saw tears swell up in her eyes. "my...my dad abuses me...ok!?" she shouted so loud that the teachers came out and talked to her about something...I don't know what, but it's probably bad. Awhile later, the sheriff came by to talk to her... all I heard was: "you will not go back home to him... only get your stuff and get in the car, ok?" then, school was over. When I got home... mom told me that Zoey was staying in the guess room for a while. "WHY?!" I asked. She frowned at me. "She said that she trusts me since I knew her mother. Remember... her mom and I were work friends?" "Yes."

Zoey's POV

As the sheriff drove me to June's place, I heard a weird sound. When I turned around in my seat... the car flipped. I hurt my arm, but I was ok. The sheriff was dead. The sound came back again. Then… WHOOSH! A giant robot thing was hurled over me. It had red armor-like skin and blue flames on him. I heard another noise, 'another one.' I thought as I came closer to the sound. "Why do you have a soft side, prime? It makes you weaker." This robot was silver. He came closer to the red one. He turned his hand into a gun-like object. I was scared. I watched my mom's death and I couldn't do a thing. I was small. I wasn't going to let this happen to this… thing. "Hey ugly, Leave him alone… you asshole." I shouted as I threw rocks at him to get his attention. It worked. "Ugh… another one…" he said as he pointed the gun thing at me. "Don't worry, I'll make it quick." He said as the shot fired, I jumped out of the way, although it went by very close to my leg and burned it. "Let's try that one mor…" WHAM! The red one punched him in the face. Then, he picked me up. "Rachet, I need a groundbridge. And we have company." He said as a weird portal opened in thin air. "What is your name, I might ask?" he said as we when in the portal. I smiled slightly. "Zoey McNeil. And yours?" he smiled. "My name is optimus prime."

Ok... I may not like this chapter anymore... it's very random


End file.
